Apenas uma noite
by Dondeloth
Summary: Eles não imaginavam que em apenas uma noite a forma como se viam iria mudar tanto .... ONESHOT FIC DEDICADA A DEBY20


**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence pertence ao Kishimot-sensei, mas o Kakashi-senei é meu e titio Kishi sabe disso XDD **

**Yooo mina!! Gente essa é minha primeira fic desse casal por isso se tiver ruim eu vou entender se quiserem me matar !!! **

**Fiz essa pequena fic para uma leitora muito especial que acompanhou meu primeiro trabalho. Sim Sim essa fic é pra vc Deby20 sei que pode não estar assim tão boa, por isso perdoe-me se vc não gostar fiz o meu melhor mas vou continuar a screver desse casal pq eu gostei !! **

**Espero que vc tambem goste !!! Enfin essa fic é toda sua !!!! **

**Boa leitura !!!!! **

Naquela noite Konoha estava completamente enfeitada, não era pra menos afinal a Vila inteira iria se reunir para celebrar mais um ano do aniversario da fundação da Vila Oculta da Folha, e eu como Kazekage da Vila Oculta da Areia tinha sido convidado.

Aceitei o convite como uma formalidade, nossas vilas agora eram amigas e parceiras e cabia tanto a mim quanto a Tsunade-sama a Hokage de Konoha mantermos ligações amigáveis.

Não foi difícil para mim aceitar o convite, mesmo com todas as responsabilidades deixei minha Vila para ir a uma festa, eu não sou do tipo de pessoas que se diverte em festas, mas aquilo para mim era muito mais um evento de cordialidade do que um divertimento.

Eu não fazia idéia do que aconteceria naquela noite, e me pergunto se fizesse se talvez eu tivesse tentado evitar... Eu não sei a resposta.

Quando entramos eu Temari e Kankuro que também tinham sido convidados, vimos o salão completamente enfeitado, símbolos da folha estavam espalhados por todos os lugares, nas mesas havia arranjos de flores que predominavam na cor vermelha a iluminação era num tom dourado e já tinha tanta gente ali reunida que não podia se entender nada do murmúrio de todas aquelas vozes.

A Hokage se aproximou de mim, e me agradeceu por eu ter comparecido, mantivemos uma conversa formal assim como nossos cargos nos exigiam eu a cumprimentei por mais um aniversario da Vila e depois disso ela se retirou ocupada com algum outro chamado.

Fiquei sozinho.

Olhei procurando Temari e vi-a ao lado de um rapaz que usava o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, como era mesmo seu nome? Tentei me lembrar e logo a imagem do torneio chunnin apareceu na minha mente junto com o nome do rapaz que era Shikamaru. Temari estava falando muito nesse rapaz ultimamente, bem não cabia a mim interferir.

Procurei Kankuro e o encontrei no meio de um grupo de mulheres, deveriam ser ninjas da folha Kankuro parecia estar contando alguma historia que fazia com que as mulheres arregalassem os olhos e soltassem exclamações de admiração, não me senti surpreso Kankuro gostava de se exibir. Era melhor que eu fosse sentar do que ficar ali parado.

Fui em direção a mesa que nos tinha sido reservada e observei em volta, queria poder conversar com Naruto mas ele ainda pelo visto não tinha chegado mesmo o salão já estando bem cheio.

Olhei em volta procurando algo para fazer, foi um mero acaso que meus olhos tivessem caído sobre você.

Você estava entrando no salão sozinha, usava um vestido azul escuro que ia até seus pés os ombros estavam desnudos pos o vestido não tinha alças, fiquei me perguntado se aquilo era o que chamavam de 'tomara que caia .' Seu cabelo era loiro descia longo solto até sua cintura me pareceu uma cascata de ouro, sua franja pendia sobre um dos seus olhos mas o outro eu pude ver mesmo aquela distancia era azul como um pedaço do céu.

Não consegui desviar o olhar, acho que nem mesmo reparei que estava te seguindo com os olhos, seu rosto não me era estranho e eu tinha certeza que a tinha te visto, mas seu nome não me vinha à mente mesmo que eu vasculhasse minhas lembranças.

Você caminhou em direção a Temari e Shikamaru, parecia conhecer os dois muito bem, continuei a te olhar vi quando você sorriu em direção aos dois com quem conversava e achei aquele sorriso bonito e sem falsidade, algo sincero e que pra mim naquela hora pareceu ser radiante.

Não sei o motivo, mas naquele momento você olhou em minha direção com aqueles olhos azuis cintilantes, desviei meu olhar para que você não percebesse que fazia tempo que a observava, acho que não adiantou muito.

Quando eu o vi sentado sozinho naquela mesa sem tem ninguém com quem conversar meu primeiro pensamento foi "Que desperdício.". Você tinha crescido e muito por sinal, os ombros estavam mais largos o porte mais altivo, vestia uma roupa sóbria e preta ainda tinha o mesmo rosto serio, mas agora também tinha uma expressão distante, talvez fosse pelo cargo que ocupava afinal agora você era Kazekage da Vila Oculta da Areia, mas os cabelos vermelhos como o fogo e os olhos verdes e cristalinos continuavam os mesmo em você Sabaku no Gaara.

Na minha memória eu vi um garoto com um olhar frio e uma expressão assustadora, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que o vi na prova chunnin naquela época ainda éramos muito criança, mas o tempo tinha passado e você sem sombra de duvidas se tornara um homem muito mais que atraente.

Vi quando você se levantou em silencio e caminhou em direção há uma das sacadas que havia no salão, ninguém reparou que você abandonou a festa, apenas eu e te segui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando te encontrei você estava de costas para o salão olhando a noite, o céu estava estrelado e uma lua crescente dava um charme especial aquele manto noturno.

Vendo você mais de perto percebi que você tinha crescido e muito estava sem sombra de duvida um palmo mais alto que eu, que usava um salto de pelo menos 15 cm.

Sua pele em contraste com aquele veste negra era muito clara, mas o que mais chamava minha atenção sem sombra de duvida eram seus cabelos, vermelhos combinavam muito bem com você.

- A festa é lá dentro – eu disse vendo você olhar em minha direção um pouco espantando.

- Eu sei – você me respondeu um pouco mais serio do que eu esperava – apenas estou passando o tempo aqui fora.

Com essa resposta você continuou a olhar a noite simplesmente esquecendo de mim. Mas eu não ia desistir.

Caminhei e me encostei na sacada do seu lado. Você não falou nada sobre que minha presença não te agradasse continuamos em silencio.

- A noite está bonita – eu disse tentando puxar conversa.

Você acenou um sim com a cabeça.

Fiquei olhando atentamente para seu rosto, e você pareceu não se importar com aquele ato também não olhou para mim de volta, me perguntei a mim mesma porque você me intrigava tanto. Não soube a resposta.

Lá dentro uma musica alta enchia o ar do salão, você parecia ignorar aquilo também, mas eu estava disposta a te fazer se divertir aquela noite.

- Você quer dançar? – eu perguntei feliz porque aquilo chamara sua atenção.

Você olhava para mim com uma cara de espanto que tive de me conter para não rir.

- Desculpe – você respondeu meio sem jeito – mas eu não danço.

E dizendo isso continuou a olhar a noite.

- Você não dança porque, não quer dançar ou porque não sabe dançar – eu perguntei insistentemente.

- Eu não sei dançar – você respondeu dessa vez sem me olhar.

Eu sorri diante a resposta.

- Bem então em primeiro lugar – eu disse fazendo com ele olhasse em minha direção – acho que já está na hora de aprender, e se não sabe eu vou te ensinar em segundo lugar é feio recusar o convite de uma dama.

Você olhou em minha direção mais espantado que nunca, parecia procurar palavras para evitar de dançar comigo. Não pude deixar de sorrir da sua atitude.

Peguei sua mãe sem qualquer cerimônia, e te carreguei para a pista de dança no salão, você me acompanhava com passos lentos e arrastados como se tivesse fazendo algo obrigado não pude deixar de achar graça naquela situação.

- Ah e a propósito – eu disse parada na sua frente olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes – me chamo Yamanaka Ino caso você não se lembre.

De repente o som da musica agitada foi substituído por de uma canção lenta e melódica, sem duvida aquela era uma musica romântica.

- Estamos com sorte – eu disse vendo você me olhar sem entender nada – nada melhor para aprender a dançar do que começar com um ritmo lento.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo, tinha sido arrastado da sacada olhando uma noite tranqüila e agora estava diante daquela mulher que parecia me hipnotizar com seus olhos azuis.

Não consegui dizer não a ela, minha voz parecia não sair e agora eu teria que dançar uma musica lenta e romântica algo que eu nunca tinha feito na minha vida. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas ela parecia ter o controle da situação.

Ela aproximou seu corpo do meu até ficarmos sem qualquer espaço um entre o outro, um movimento tão simples como aquele fez com que meu corpo gelasse e meu coração pulsasse como um louco dentro do meu peito. De repente achei perigoso estar perto demais daquela mulher daquele jeito, mas a sensação era muito boa.

Com um movimento das mãos dela, ela guiou minhas mãos para que eu circulasse sua cintura. Era uma cintura bem feita e fina.

Ela encostou sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e o perfume que ela usava, um cheiro abundante de flores invadiu minha mente fazendo com que meu mundo inteiro girasse.

Senti meu corpo todo estremecer e me amaldiçoei por saber que meu rosto estava vermelho.

Meu único alivio era que ela não podia ver com a cabeça encostada na curva do meu pescoço. Sua pele era tão macia que fiquei com receio que de alguma maneira com um simples toque meu ela pudesse se machucar.

Não sabia s estamos dançando ou não, acho que ela estava me guiando queria concentrar minha atenção nos meus pés para não pisar no pé dela, mas ela estava próxima de mais e aquele perfume deixava minha mente zonza um calafrio subiu minha espinha e meu corpo estremeceu de novo quando ela suspirou na curva do meu pescoço.

Involuntariamente meu corpo ficou mais próximo do dela, não havia mais espaço entre nossos corpos que se roçavam a todo o momento.

Eu não me lembrava de ter estado tão perto de alguém como estava dela naquele momento era uma sensação boa, e de alguma forma comecei a desejar que aquilo não acabasse.

Eu não tinha percebido, mas a musica tinha terminado, ela levantou a cabeça e olhava na minha direção com aqueles olhos absurdamente azuis suas mãos estava na minha nuca e isso me causava arrepios.

- Vamos pra outro lugar? – você me perguntou como se resolvesse fazer algo que não devia.

Naquela altura acho que já não estava mais pensando direito, por isso mesmo concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

Ela me guiou de mãos dadas, até uma parte de trás do salão, ali havia uma colina um gramado amplo você sentou-se ali sem se importar com seu vestido de festa. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Você olhou em minha direção e sorriu um sorriso tão bonito e sincero que por um momento desejei que você sorrisse só pra mim. Senti-me um idiota por não conseguir sorrir daquela maneira.

Você pareceu não se importar e ergueu a cabeça e continuou a observar as estrelas, ali naquela luz, seus olhos seus longos cabelos dourados tudo parecia brilhar ainda mais, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo me senti bem na presença de alguém.

Olhei para o céu também admirando aquela noite, realmente aquela era uma noite muito bonita.

De repente percebi um peso morno sobre meu ombro, você aproximara seu corpo do meu encostando sua cabeça no meu ombro meu corpo ficou rígido e você percebeu.

- Não se preocupe – você me respondeu numa voz que lembrava mais um murmúrio – eu não tenho medo de você.

E ouvindo aquilo eu relaxei fiquei observando as estrelas enquanto você dormia sobre meu ombro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando o sol finalmente amanheceu foi que nos despedimos, você parecia cansada e até mesmo eu estava acenou para mim um breve 'tchau' quando Temari e Kankuro apareceram e foi embora sem me dizer mais nada.

Senti-me um idiota maior ainda por não ter dito nada pra você.

Voltei para o hotel onde estamos hospedados deitando na cama cai num sono sem sonhos até a manhã seguinte.

Eu não podia me demorar em Konoha, não era bom o Kazekage se ausentar da Vila por muito tempo, por isso mesmo no dia seguinte da festa um pouco antes do pôr-do-sol nos já estávamos de partida.

Pensei em te procurar, mas desisti da idéia achei melhor não, talvez você não se lembrasse da minha presença na noite anterior, preferi não arriscar.

Despedimos-nos das pessoas que encontramos e nos colocamos a caminho de volta a nossa própria aldeia.

Já estávamos andando há algum tempo, e o sol começava a sumir no horizonte, estava perdido em pensamentos quando ouvi alguém gritar meu nome.

- GAARA!

Virei de súbito para ver quem era, e me surpreendi quando vi você correndo em minha direção, dessa vez seu cabelo estava preso no alto da cabeça por um rabo de cavalo, mas parecia ainda mais dourado devido à luz do sol. Meu coração palpitava dentro do peito.

Olhei pra Temari e Kankuro que soltavam risinhos abafados, não gostei dos risinhos me senti envergonhado, mas você não se aproximou.

- Vai lá irmãozinho – disse Kankuro debochando de mim – não se deve deixar uma moça esperando.

Caminhei na sua direção e vi que seu peito arfava subindo e descendo do esforço da corrida, me perguntei quanto tempo você deveria estar correndo.

- Achou que podia ir embora sem se despedir de mim? – você me perguntou depois de recuperar o fôlego.

Senti-me envergonhado murmurei um pedido de desculpas.

- Não precisa se desculpar – você respondeu sorrindo na minha direção – apenas venha me ver de novo quando puder, quero te encontrar outra vez, isso é um pedido e um convite.

Aquilo fez com que meu coração palpitasse ainda mais rápido, mas eu gostei da sensação.

- Isso é pra você – ela me disse entregando uma florzinha de pétalas amarelas – Esta um pouco amassada por que eu fiquei apertando na mão, mas o que vale é a intenção – disse ela dessa vez sem graça.

- Não são os homens que presenteiam as mulheres com flores? – eu perguntei confuso.

Ela soltou um riso alegre e eu gostei daquele som.

- Não seja tão antiquado Kazekage da Vila Oculta da Areia, ou melhor – disse ela sorrindo – Gaara.

Eu gostei do som da voz dela pronunciado meu nome peguei a flor e guardei.

- Eu virei visitá-la... Ino.

Gostei de ver sua expressão de espanto e te achei ainda mais bonita com o rosto corado.

Despedimos-nos e cada um de nos voltou para seus respectivos lares.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Já faz algum tempo desde aquela noite, eu ainda guardo a florzinha que você me deu ela murchou e perdeu o viço, mas eu me lembro que suas pétalas são amarelas e que loiro é a cor do seu cabelo.

Hoje a lua é crescente como naquela noite, da sacada do meu quarto eu observo a lua e as estrelas, me pergunto se você às vezes se lembra de mim assim como eu de você. Eu não sei a resposta no fundo desejo que seja um sim.

Não sei que tipo de sentimento é esse, mas não é algo com que eu me preocupe.

Vou te ver de novo, e isso para mim é uma certeza até vou me recordar daquela noite e da sua presença que não consigo esquecer... Ino.

_Fim... _

**Uaaahhh espero que vc tenha gostado Deby20, não resisti ao seu pedido e aqui está sua fic interinha sua !!! se não tiver boa pode reclamar comigo !!!! **

**Mas se vc tiver gostado eu tbm quero saber !!! qq coisa me mande uma rewie para que eu saiba !!! **

**E vc leu a fic gostou ? não gostou? comente por favor !!! é rapidim e num doi nada !!! Fico esperando !!! **

**Desde ja obrigada pela atenção esperoq ue tenham gostado e até a proxima !!!! 8D **

**Ja neh :D**


End file.
